


Undisputable

by Meruchan0720



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruchan0720/pseuds/Meruchan0720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Ours three months after Makoto's drugging incident.</p>
<p>Or... Makoto goes into heat. Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisputable

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: My 10,000th post on Tumblr and I decided to write smut. Um, I don't have anything to say for myself.
> 
> Characters: Tachibana Makoto, Matsuoka Rin, Nanase Haruka and Haru's grandmother (OC for the most part but my headcanon)
> 
> Warning/s: Threesome, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe (For one thing, swimming takes a lesser part in this series and for another, Haru's grandmother is alive in this one.)
> 
> Rating: NSFW

It was already past seven o’clock when Haru slips his key in and opens the door to the apartment he now shares with Rin and Makoto, taking a deep breath of relief that he is finally home. The day had been too long, the meetings he’s been trapped in extremely boring and extending longer than he liked. His shoulders and his back ached for sitting still nearly the whole day and all he wanted was a good, _long_ bath, some dinner and then go to bed (all implications included) with his mates.

He moves forward and kicks the door behind him, making sure it’s locked. Rin has his own key anyway and he’s still out and won’t be coming home soon, stuck having dinner with colleagues and a few business partners (he’ll argue that Haru is just as much their boss as he is and he should be there but Haru escapes all the damn time) and Haru’s pretty okay with it because he doesn’t have to hear Rin whine about mackerel every time it touches the table (never mind that he eats it anyway or he’ll have to cook his own food). He drops his brief case on the floor with a thud, noting the paper peeking at the edges but ultimately ignoring it. Makoto and Rin will harp on him later about it but he is long overdue for a relaxing soak in the tub after a day of sitting on his ass and listening to a bunch of old men tell him how to run his grandmother’s-now-his business (an ever expanding three-island chain of resorts and spas with a fourth to come). He loosens his tie and puts his laptop bag more carefully on the floor, tugging his shoes off and leaving them on the genkan, reminding himself to place it properly facing the door (an old, conditioned response courtesy of the old harpy he calls his grandmother).

He puts one socked foot on the step, thinking what to cook because it was his turn and Makoto knows that Haru takes his cooking duties seriously (especially because of mackerel) but then stops. He freezes for a second or two, brows furrowing as he lifts his nose up to lightly sniff at the air around him.

The scent that he smells is subtle but heady and it was so familiar that it makes him take a deeper breath, his eyes closing. It reminds him of being home, of calm nights and being held in strong but gentle arms but there is something else, too. Something richer, darker and sweeter, something that makes him stand just a little bit straighter, his heart picking up in anticipation. When he realizes what it was, it was like a physical blow to his gut and for a second, Haru thinks back to three months before, the time Makoto was drugged, horror gripping his chest at the possibility that someone could have broken into their apartment before it gave way to anger.

His jaw tenses as he sniffs the air, rushing to where the scent is strongest and finds himself in front of their bedroom door. “Makoto,” he calls as he turns the knob and rushes inside the dimly lit room, his senses immediately assaulted by Makoto’s sweet and clean scent and (to his relief) nothing (no one) else. His eyes instantly hone in on the large lump buried in sheets on their bed, a sudden thrill rushing up and down his spine as Makoto’s head pokes out, looking at him through dazed green eyes, a tremulous smile on his lips.

“Haru?” he whispers softly though it sounds unusually loud in the silence. “Welcome home,” he adds before his head dives back in and the muffled moan he’s trying to hide reaches Haru’s ears and goes straight to his cock.

He approaches the bed on suddenly shaky legs and sits down beside the cocoon of thick sheets, swallowing the considerable lump lodged on his throat as he steels himself and maintains his wavering self-control. When Makoto peeks out from the bundle, Haru could clearly see the telling flush on his cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat along his brow, dampening soft, brown hair and plastering them to his forehead. He tries to smile as he looks at Haru, his pupils blown and his breaths coming in short, shallow puffs.

Shit, Haru thought uncharacteristically to himself (Rin is a bad influence). Makoto is in heat and it came earlier than they expected. They all thought they had at least another week to prepare for this and they were all supposed to go to Haru’s family’s house (to mark Makoto there as their mate and “celebrate properly as tradition dictates”). His grandmother will nag him to death when she finds out.

“Haru,” Makoto sighs as he shifts closer, his larger hand reaching out so he could lace their fingers together. “It’s so hot,” he continues and he laughs a little, breathless, “I’ve been taking suppressants for so long that I almost forgot how – _ah_ – how hot it can get.”

Haru leans down and presses his forehead against Makoto’s, pleased at his relieved sigh. He ignores the way his cock twitches in his pants, ignores the part of his brain that’s telling him to rip all those sheets away and just nail Makoto into the mattress. Fill him up with his come, bite and mark him so everyone knows who he belongs to.

Even with the gnawing pull of arousal, Makoto’s comfort will always be his top priority.

“I need you,” Makoto whispers, his breath warm and his voice urgent as he tightens his hold on Haru’s hand enough for his grasp to be painful. “I need you and Rin here… Need you both… inside me…”

He pulls and Haru is taken aback because Makoto is not usually so forward and he falls on top of him, body twisted a little awkwardly with his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed, hand still trapped in Makoto’s. Even through the layers of cloth, he could feel Makoto’s warmth and he thinks how intensely hot and amazing ( _and tight and wet_ ) it would be if he entered him now.

“Haru, please,” Makoto whimpers brokenly, burying his face at the crook between Haru’s neck and shoulder, raining kisses along its length, nosing the spot behind his ear and taking in his scent. “I don’t… I _can’t_ … _Please_ , I don’t want to wait anymore…”

He pulls back to look at Haru and it was his eyes that completely arrested him. The green of his irises are reduced to rings around his dilated pupils but he looked at Haru pleadingly. He looks so vulnerable, so helpless (though it was the exact opposite – Makoto had a black belt in _eskrima_ of all things), so unbelievably needy and his scent was getting stronger, more potent.

It smelled different now – a good kind of different. No less arousing (because Haru is already alarmingly hard, his blood pounding in his ears, can feel sweat already breaking out of his skin and his suit was already becoming very uncomfortable) from the last time. Before, when it was forced, the scent was sweet and addicting but cloying. It made him yearn to knot and mate but there was an underlying scent of something artificial, almost bitterly chemical that he didn’t like. He doesn’t know how to explain it but now, he can tell it is Makoto’s natural scent (fresh like the dew on grass when the sun rises and somewhat citrusy) – just amplified ten times over, drowning him.

He takes his cellphone out of his pocket (Rin threatened him with no sex for a week if he didn’t bring it everywhere he goes) and calls Rin. Two rings were all it took and Rin answers the phone but Haru doesn’t let him speak. “You’d better come home.”

“What?”

“I said you’d better come home. _Now_.”

“What? Why? Is there something wrong?”

Another muffled moan and Haru bites his lip, noting the silence in the other line. “It came sooner than we thought it would.”

Rin gets it this time. “Shit. I’ll be right there. Five minutes, tops.” Then, he drops the call.

Makoto bites back another moan, pressing his face to Haru’s neck and he can feel it, feel everything, the tension in Makoto’s shoulders, the way he arched his back and suddenly, Haru finds himself manhandled until he’s lying on his back, straddled by strong yet trembling thighs. He looks up at Makoto’s face, glassy, green eyes half-lidded as he gazes back at Haru, lips slightly open as he took short, shallow breaths. The sheets he was wrapped in slides down his broad, bare shoulders and bunches around his hips and Haru’s eyes follow them, eyeing the expanse of tanned skin and the tense, corded muscles from neck to shoulders to his arms then up his chest, nipples a dusky pink, his flat stomach, his hipbones, his muscular thighs. The sheets, unfortunately, cast enough shadows to cover up the parts that Haru needs to see the most though he can feel wetness seep into his pants, could feel the slight movements Makoto makes as he grinds into the hardness of Haru’s cock.

“Haru, please, I can’t take it anymore,” he says and his voice was like music to Haru’s ears, the way it breaks as Makoto says his name. “It’s… it’s _t-too much_ …”

Haru grabs him by his nape and pulls him down (there’s a limit to what Haru can take and Makoto looks so _beautiful_ like this), lips crashing against each other and Makoto groans as he opens his mouth to allow Haru’s tongue to taste him, repaying in kind, as he plunges his fingers into Haru’s hair.

Haru is very aware of Makoto’s weight on him, of the trapped, hard flesh pressed between them and he reaches down, closing long, slender fingers around Makoto’s cock, squeezing tightly and Makoto gasps and keens in his mouth, arching his back as he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into the hand that held him. Then, he growls – _growls_ – when Haru lets him go.

He breaks the kiss, sits up and takes his jacket off as fast as he can, throwing it in some random direction before he grabs Makoto to kiss him again, biting his bottom lip hard enough for Makoto to gasp before sucking the abused flesh, licking it soothingly as his hands roam over Makoto’s overheated skin, slipping determinedly further down under the sheets to get them off him.

He pulls away, panting heavily as he stares at Makoto, carving everything into memory so he can one day draw him like this, paint it and capture the gleam in those green eyes, the sexy mess of his hair, the utterly debauched swell of his lips as he breathes through his mouth.

It takes a little while for him to realize that his hands are moving on their own, unbuttoning his shirt, pushing them off his shoulders and Makoto is helping now but he’s focusing on getting Haru’s pants off, unbuckling his belt with unsteady fingers, popping the button open. He sits on Haru’s thighs, his own shamelessly spread apart (he’s obviously too far gone in heat to think about his nakedness) and Haru can now see his long, thick cock standing at attention in a nest of soft, brown curls, can see and feel the wetness through his slacks and yeah, Haru’s lost it.

With strength no one would think he had (Haru had always been slender, muscles toned and sinewy without the bulk that Makoto and Rin have), he flips them over and he grinds his cock on Makoto’s, feels the desperate thrust the other gives him.

He manages to get his pants off but he doesn’t know how because his eyes are already drawn to the mess of slick liquid on Makoto’s inner thighs, to the hole he’d been in only once in the past three months following the drugging. He’s completely drawn to the slow, trickle of the liquid, Makoto’s entrance a flushed and healthy pink that he wants to taste, to fuck with his tongue and – and that’s not a bad idea at all.

He kisses Makoto once, just a peck on his lips as he goes down the length of his body, ignoring Makoto’s cock in his descent (though he is more than tempted). He lifts Makoto’s knees and pushes them up, moving his hands until his fingers are digging into his inner thighs to keep him spread out and laps at the gathered wetness there.

“Ah, _H-Haru_!” Makoto exclaims, hips bucking up as he scrambles for something to hold onto.

And that’s how Rin finds them.

Rin groans as he takes his clothes off in record time, short of ripping his shirt apart as he takes it all in: the way Makoto’s legs are stretched up in the air wantonly, his hands braced in the sheets as he throws his head back and Haru bent awkwardly with his face buried between his thighs. He can smell them both from where he stood, the air heavy with sex and it makes his blood rush to his cock. He meets Haru’s eyes for a second before he goes back to what he’s doing and Rin spies a glimpse of Haru’s tongue licking Makoto’s hole and _shit_ , he wants that, too.

“H-Haru, _no_! That’s… That’s… _ah_ ,” Makoto cries out and Haru smirks as he pushes his tongue as far as it can go inside him, the usually tight ring of muscle easily giving way and he pulls out then thrusts back in over and over again (in and out, in and out), a promise of what is yet to come.

“ _Haru_! Haru, _please_! _Ah_! Right there, oh, _please_ ,” Makoto screams. He thrashes and writhes, green eyes wide as he opens his mouth in a silent scream as he reaches his climax (the first one of the night), strips of come staining his stomach before he sinks back down on the bed, boneless and breathing heavily.

Haru lifts his head, smug as he licks his lips and puts Makoto’s legs down. He looks up at Rin, already naked and confident as he approached, languidly stroking himself and lifts his face as Rin leans down to kiss him, tongue dipping into his mouth, tasting and searching, growing more heated as he finds Makoto’s taste and savors it.

“Rin? You’re back,” Makoto says and Rin can’t help but answer his smile as he goes on the bed and cups Makoto’s face in his hands, kissing him.

He runs his hands over Makoto’s shoulders then his chest, pinches his pert nipples till he gasped and squirmed, his hands shaking as he holds on to Rin’s arms. When they part for breath, he turns to Haru and tilts his head, a sign that Haru understood completely.

“We’re going to take care of you, Makoto,” he says soothingly as Haru lifts Makoto’s legs and winds them around his waist. “You’re _ours_ now.”     

And Makoto chokes back a sob because Haru finally enters him, slow but relentless.

It burns, Makoto says to himself over and over again. Everything is so hot and every sensation feels magnified a hundred times over. Waves of pleasure leave him out of breath as they crash on to him and he arches his back, idly wondering if he’s going to break his spine after all this. He feels Rin toy around with his nipple while he sucks the other one in his mouth and he doesn’t quite know what he wants to do with his hands, torn between pushing him off (too much – it’s just _too much_ ) and pulling him closer. He shudders as Rin blows on his nipple, the puff of his breath making his toes curl before he bites his lip at another onslaught of lips and teeth and tongue.

It’s confusing, getting all these sensations straight in his head and he doesn’t know what to focus on but he feels some (short-lived) relief as Haru splits him open, gentle as he pushes in before withdrawing and thrusting back in again just a little bit harder, repeating the motions with more speed and more force. He pushes his hips up as Haru plunges down, his gasps and moans filling the bedroom, and he screams as Rin bites down on his nipple before releasing it.

He shuts his eyes and he feels and hears and smells even more. His body moves up the mattress with every powerful thrust of Haru’s hips, the feel of his length dragging through Makoto’s inner walls, stroking so deeply, stoking the fire in his blood that makes him want to claw out of his skin. The wet sound of his cock entering Makoto’s slick opening and the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin is so loud and the mingled scent of the three of them was a heady, potent combination that made Makoto dizzy and disoriented.

He’s vaguely aware of Rin moving down his body. His hair tickles and makes the muscles in his stomach jump at every gentle brush of strands against sensitized flesh and – _oh, God_ – he’s licking Makoto’s come off his stomach!

Makoto feels the mattress shift and jostle his head around but takes his mind off it when Haru angles his hips just a bit to the side and he pushes and rubs against something deep inside him that makes him scream himself hoarse, clamping down on the hardness inside him until he hears Haru groan his pleasure. He doesn’t let up from that spot, abusing it with every push of his hips and Makoto is going to come, he can feel it building in him, the pressure low in his belly gathering like a storm.

Haru doesn’t want this to end. His blood is pounding in his ears and his heart is hammering in his chest as his muscles ached in protest at every plunge but the sight of Makoto lost in his pleasure is beautiful and the sight of Rin who is watching every expression Makoto makes, no doubt thinking how he can bring Makoto to greater heights of pleasure is making this even more exciting. It’s not enough but he’s close, _so close_ , that he can’t hold it any longer. His cock is already swollen at the base and his thrusts are shallower than before because it keeps on catching at Makoto’s rim and he doesn’t want Makoto hurt but it won’t be too long until they will be joined together, knotted for at least an hour and Haru will mark Makoto, bite the tender flesh of his neck till it bled and there will be no question who he belongs to.

He winds his fingers around Makoto’s cock and strokes once, twice until Makoto’s eyes snap open and he screams Haru’s name, coming all over Haru’s hand and his own stomach in spurts and some of it ends up in Rin’s cheek and hair. He is treated to the sight of Rin gathering the thick liquid on his finger, looking straight into his eyes before bringing it to his lips, sliding it in and out of his mouth. Add that to everything else and Haru loses it with a gasp and he doubles over, gripping Makoto’s hip tight as he pushes into the tightness of Makoto’s body until his knot is completely swallowed in wet heat, the ring of muscles squeezing him until he continues to come with a choked cry, their hips pressed together snugly as he empties himself. He can feel his come filling Makoto, can feel it around his cock and he pulls slightly, taking Makoto along with him who whimpered at the slight movement.

He stops and catches Rin’s eyes and Rin moves away so he can nose Makoto’s neck, licking damp, salty skin and pressing soft kisses along its length before he opens his mouth, canines unnoticeably longer than the average human’s, and bites hard and deep and Makoto flinches, his hands gripping Haru’s shoulders tightly before he relaxes, breathing harshly.

“Fuck, you two are amazing,” Rin says and there’s nothing but pride and lust and love in his voice. “Makoto, open your mouth.”

Haru growls and Makoto shivers at the sound, the way it rumbles around the wound that Haru made with his bite. He opens his eyes, finding Rin’s impressively long and thick cock a couple of inches from his lips, its flared head flushed a deep red and wet with precome with the base lightly swollen. He looks up at Rin who is kneeling beside him and Makoto splays his fingers over his hard thighs, fingers dancing up over his tense stomach.

He licks his lips and meets Rin’s gaze, his mesmerizing, red eyes completely blown. He does as he’s told, holding the cock at its base and leading it to his mouth, giving it a few experimental licks that makes Rin shudder before he puts it in. Rin’s cock is heavy on his tongue, the skin velvety and he finds that he likes it, likes its weight and its salty and slightly bitter taste.

Makoto doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing (he’s never done this before) but Rin’s scent is heaviest right in front of him and combine that with Haru beside him and most of his brain functions are already gone. He can’t help but let instinct take over, sucking at the head, licking the underside of it, hollowing his cheeks and Rin begins to thrust into his mouth, slow thrusts that almost reaches the back of his throat and he almost chokes on it.

He gags a little and tries to calm the way his throat spasms as tears gather at the corners of his eyes. He moans around the cock in his mouth and Haru doesn’t make any movement on top of him.

“Shit, Makoto, you look really good like this,” Rin whispers as he leans forward, bracing one hand on the headboard of the bed while he cups the back of Makoto’s head with the other, lifting it up to better drive into the warm wetness of his mouth. His movements stutter as Makoto digs his fingers on his hips and he hisses. “Been wanting to do this for so long.”

Makoto hums and he lets Rin make use of his mouth, his thrusts growing erratic as he mutters in a strange mix of Japanese and English. Makoto closes his hand over the knot on Rin’s cock, tightens around it and Rin swears as he pushes as far as he can go and comes.

He doesn’t know why but he tries his hardest to swallow what he could but an Alpha’s come is just too much and it spills at the corners of his lips and Rin has to pull back or he’d drown Makoto in it.

Rin’s release paints his and Haru’s faces and necks and Haru finally releases Makoto’s neck in favor of cleaning him up and Rin swallows audibly as he watches Haru’s tongue swipe Makoto’s cheek.

“You two are going to kill me,” he breathes out.

Makoto’s heat lasts a total of five days, longer than what he’s used to but he supposes it’s probably because of the many years that he’s been under suppressants. He’s the first one awake on the sixth day and he leaves Rin and Haru, kissing them on their foreheads before stepping into the bathroom wearing a spare shirt he found lying around (he doesn’t know who it belongs to but it’s definitely tight around the shoulders and chest). The distinct pull of arousal is missing and while Makoto thoroughly enjoyed every waking moment of his heat (better than what he’d thought), he kind of missed his work and wanted some time out of the apartment.

The last few days felt more like a dream but he has all the bruises for it, feels the ache in places he never thought he’d ache, more exhausted than he’d ever thought he’d be. It was like a bell curve, their lovemaking intensifying as the days passed until the third day when it falls into a full blown rutting that left Makoto’s body sore and covered in bruises and bites and kisses. There were times that he’d been so tired that he’d pass out as Rin bent him over the kitchen counter (because someone had to have half the mind to feed them even though Makoto’s burning from the inside out), driving into him with abandon and all he could do was brace himself on the counter till his knees gave out.

He wakes up a couple of times and it’s to the welcome sight of Haru pounding away into Rin’s ass or vice versa, watching and languidly stroking himself as his arousal builds and he comes just as they come and it’s so strange and exotic when two Alphas knot each other the way Haru and Rin does. They always fight in the beginning, nothing that was serious but more like a game and he watches, excited when one pins the other on the bed before having his way.

Then they’d find him awake and he’ll be running away from them on shaky legs till he gets caught and it’s another round on aching hands and knees, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

He looks at the mirror and he blushes at the way his hair is so messy and his skin looks so healthy and flushed. His lips are still swollen after being well used by them both and the bruises that lined his neck and dotted his chest and stomach is a testament to how possessive those two can be.

On either side of his neck are the marks both Rin and Haru gave him, the symbol of them claiming him as their mate.

He still couldn’t believe it but there it is, undisputable and permanent.

“Makoto,” Haru calls and he’s suddenly there, standing behind him, pushing into Makoto’s space, pulling him into a near kiss and flustered, Makoto pushes him away.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth yet,” he says by way of explanation, turning his face away and Haru smirks at him, enjoying the blush on his face.

“You worry about the strangest things, Makoto,” Rin deadpans as he enters the bathroom, too, deliciously and shamelessly naked.

“Well, someone has to,” he retorts as he determinedly keeps his eyes on the sink.

“It’s not like we haven’t done anything worse than kiss without brushing our teeth,” Rin continues and he leers at Makoto, smirking as he stalked towards him. “You could probably use a little reminding.”

Haru seems to think it’s a good idea and closes on him from his other side.

Makoto uses his height and his long limbs to his advantage and puts a hand on both their foreheads, keeping them _literally_ at arm’s length. “ _Later_.”

**Two months later…**

They were in the dining room of the Nanase clan’s main house, seated properly in front of Haru’s grandmother. Nanase Takako, sixty-five years old, looks unflappable as always, dressed in a kimono so early in the morning and her head of silver hair in a severe bun. She is sitting at the head of the low table, her hands folded on her lap and her back straight, waiting for their breakfast to be served.

She is staring at her grandson and two grandsons-in-law (and isn’t that unorthodox?) and she feels a little better that at least one of them looks contrite.

She was in a very unimpressed mood when she found out that her grandson and grandson-in-law had gone with the mating and once again, threw tradition right out of the window and promptly spat on it. Of course, Haruka never had any respect for tradition and Rin isn’t any better so she shouldn’t really be surprised.

Two months. It had been _two months_ since Makoto’s heat and she had not been informed about the sudden changes (all the preparations she made – one that will definitely guarantee a great grandchild – _ruined_ ) and what’s more, it seemed that both Haruka and Rin were very determined to keep him out of sight.

Still, she can’t berate either of them. Makoto is a sweet, young man (definitely unlike those two hooligans, she thinks irritably) and she knew he’d give her lots of strong and healthy great grandchildren. He certainly has the body for it.

Which reminds her…

“So… when shall I expect my great grandchildren?” she asks just as breakfast (grilled mackerel, pickled vegetables and a bowl of rice and miso soup) was being served.

Haru and Rin are saved from replying when Makoto slams a palm on the table and hunches over, one hand over his nose and mouth. They turn to him but before they can even begin to ask what was wrong, Makoto is already on his feet.

“Excuse me,” he forces out as he stood on shaky legs and runs (almost slips on his socked feet and Rin visibly jolts at Haru’s side) out of the room.

They stand, intent on following him when Takako laughs slyly.

“Well,” Takako starts, looking at her grandsons knowingly. “I think _that_ answers _that_.”

The two stare at the empty doorway where Makoto passed through with wide eyes, various emotions flitting in their eyes before Rin laughs and Haruka turns to him with a questioning gaze.

“Hey, what are the odds that Makoto won’t be eating mackerel at home?” Rin asks, obviously too happy as he grins wide.

Haruka grabs one of his chopsticks and throws it at him before stalking away.

 

**TBC?**

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a third part?


End file.
